This invention relates to a side extension which may be secured to a work table for providing a larger work surface on which a workpiece may be supported. More specifically, this invention relates to a side extension for a power tool work table, such as a direct drive table saw or the like, in which the side extension is utilized to extend the length or width of the power tool work table thereby to more readily accommodate larger size workpieces. Additionally, one edge of the side extension incorporates structure which serves as a track or a rail along which a work guide (e.g., a fence) may be slid to any desired position therealong, and such that the fence may be accurately aligned with respect to the table and the tool (e.g., the circular saw blade) of the power tool.
Heretofore, the provision of side extensions for a variety of power tools, including table saws, band saws, planers, jointers, and the like, were known. These prior work table side extensions were typically secured to the work table oy means of a plurality of fastener screws or bolts. However, it is necessary for the work surfaces of both the work table and the side extension to be coplanar such that a workpiece is uniformly supported on both the work table and on the side extension. Additionally, in a number of power tools, it is conventional to use a fence which is slidable lengthwise along a track or rail formed in one edge of the work table, with the fence serving as a reference guide along which a workpiece is moved relative to the saw blade or other tool for making accurate cuts in the workpiece. Further, side extensions have been provided which allowed the fence to be moved to a position beyond the side edge of the work table such that the fence extended over the work surface of the extension. It was a difficult matter to align the track for the fence such that the fence could readily be moved from a position in which it was overlying the work table to a position in which it would overlie the side extension. Oftentimes, such fence tracks or rails were separate from the work table or side extensions so they could be moved and aligned independently of the work table and extensions. Further, such prior art securement means for the side extension which used screw or other fasteners also utilized various brackets and shims, such that the work surface of the side extension could be aligned so as to be coplanar with the work table surface, and such that the edges of the side extension could be aligned so as to be square with respect to the work table. The requirement of a plurality of fasteners, brackets, and shims added appreciably to the complexity of installing and adjusting the side extensions relative to the work table. Additionally, it was sometimes difficult to ensure a rigid connection between the work table and the side extension with the side extension in its desired adjusted position relative to the work table when these prior securement systems were used.